8 Cara(gagal) Mendapatkan Yaya
by aries queenzha
Summary: [FINISHED] Demi mencuri perhatian dari sang gadis berhijab, Taufan rela menjalankan sederet wejangan dari Gempa. Oneshot. TauYa. RnR. DLDR.


WARNING: TAUYA. CERITA GAJE, ALUR GAJE, ROMANCE GAGAL, HUMOR GAGAL, IDE SELINTAS EFEK NGALONG SAMBIL ON, JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GAK MAU SAKIT MATA, JUST FOR FUN. Aries queenzha yang lagi sedeng mikirin plot fanfict sebelah dan kurang kerjaan mempersembahkan.

8 Cara(gagal) Mendapatkan Yaya

Happy Reading

.

.

Pagi itu, lagi-lagi siswa bertopi miring bersembunyi di balik tanaman bunga kertas yang tingginya tak sampai melewati kepala. Sengaja bolos kelas hanya demi menyaksikan latihan anak paskib di lapangan. Saking asyiknya sampai lupa kalau guru terkiller sesekolah sedang mengamati dari belakang.

"Boboiboy Taufan"

"Iya?"

"Sedang apa kamu?"

Tanpa memalingkan wajah, Taufan menyahut "Gak liat apa lagi ngintip? Kalo mau ikut, sini gabung aja. Di sebelah kosong nih." Menggeser kaki ke samping, Taufan seketika bagai mayat hidup ketika menoleh dan bertemu tatap dengan sang guru.

"Eh bapak."

Taufan cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal, memalingkan wajah dari sang guru tapi sia-sia.

"Keliling lapangan 100 kali atau bersihkan seluruh toilet sekolah!"

"Siap Pak!" hormat Taufan setelah perintah mutlak dari guru konseling.

Seketika kakinya berancang-ancang lari keliling lapangan. Lumayan, aksi mengintip masih bisa dilakukan sambil curi pandang.

.

.

"Huaaa…Kak Hali, bantu aku laah."

Sebatang pocky jatuh, Halilintar yang sedang sibuk menyantap jajan favoritenya beralih menatap murka.

"Hehe, tak jadilah." Dengan kecepatan 360 kilometer perjam Taufan lari secepat kilat.

Putus asa dengan Halilintar, Taufan beralih menuju Gempa.

"Gempaaa, bantu akuuu…!" Suara Taufan yang memecahkan gendang telinga memaksa Gempa melepas earphone-nya.

"Ada apa?"

Sambil berteriak histeris, Taufan menjawab, "Aku lagi naksir ceweeekkk…huaa."

Gempa terkekeh, Taufan yang biasanya selalu tebar pesona di depan gadis-gadis bisa-bisanya berteriak histeris hanya karena menyukai perempuan.

"Kau kan playboy Kak, yaudah rayu aja."

Menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat, Taufan semakin kuat berhisteria, "Yang kali ini beda…Gak akan mempan pake rayuan."

Berpikir sejenak, Gempa memberi saran, "Yaudah ajak kenalan aja."

Bukannya tenang, Taufan malah makin menyedihkan.

"Hueeee…"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kenalannya gimana?"

"Ya kayak biasa, tanyain nama, hobi,-"

Taufan berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Itu sih aku udah tau, namanya Yaya Yah, kelas 11 A, siswa teladan dua kali berturut-turut, nilainya A+++ semua, tingginya 158 sentimeter kalo gak pake pentofel. Warna favoritenya pink, suka pake kaos kaki hello kitty, golongan darahnya O, ukuran sepatunya 38, berat badannya 46 kilogram, alamatnya di jalan xxx nomor xx kelurahan xxx RT 01 RW 02, hobinya bikin bisku-upphhh. Kok mulut aku dibekap sih?"

Geleng-geleng kepala, Gempa menggerutu "Kamu tu mau kenalan atau mau jadi detektif sih? Kan gak sampe segitunya."

"Biar total." Memanyunkan bibir, Taufan kembali heboh sendiri, "Jadi gimana dong ni? Huaaa bantu aku laah."

" Jadi Yaya yang anak paskib itu ya... Hmmm..."

Bertopang dagu biar dikira bijak, Gempa meninggalkan Taufan dengan seribu wejangan yang keesokan harinya langsung dipraktekan.

.

.

Cara pertama: Minta nomor hp

"Hay Yaya." Taufan dengan tampang super SKSD menghampiri Yaya yang sedang berjalan pulang bersama teman sekelasnya.

"Hay." Jawab Yaya canggung.

"Kenalin, Boboiboy Taufan, senior, kelas 12 B."

Topi miringnya pun digerak-gerakkan supaya menambah kesan keren.

"Oh, ada apa Kak Taufan?"

"Jangan pake Kak lah, panggil Taufan aja."

Si gadis manis berhijab pun hanya mengangguk malu.

"Hm, Yaya, boleh minta sesuatu?"

"Minta apa?"

Smartphone bermerk Siaomi Mi6 dikeluarkan dari saku celana abu-abu, lalu disodorkan pada Yaya dengan wajah super pede, "Minta nomor hp dong."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sang gadis menimpali "Kalau Kakak minta, nanti aku pakai apa dong."

 _Krikkrikkrik_

Ini otaknya Taufan aja yang lola atau Yaya yang terlalu jenius?

"Mmm, permisi Kak, jemputan saya udah datang."

Dengan langkah terburu-buru. Gadis itupun beranjak dari hadapan Taufan.

Menepuk jidat, Taufan tidak khawatir. Masih ada cara kedua.

.

Cara kedua: Tawarkan jasa antar pulang.

"Yaya…sendirian aja, gak pulang?"

Yaya yang sedang menunggu jemputan di depan gerbang sekolah, merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran senior dan sepeda polygonnya yang terus mengganggunya sejak kemarin.

"Ini lagi nunggu jemputan."

Taufan hanya membalas dengan ber-oh ria.

"Pulang sama aku aja gimana? Jemputanmu kayaknya masih lama deh."

Entah demi menghindar atau apa, Yaya kembali berujar dengan polosnya. "Boleh Kak, tapi…"

Dengan senyum sumringah yang terlampau lebar, Taufan menyilakan calon penumpangnya terlalu antusias, "Kalau begitu ayo cepat naik."

"Tapi-"

"Tapi apalagi? Aku akan mengantarmu ke manapun kau mau pergi. Serahkan padaku." Ujar Taufan sambil menepuk-nepuk dada kayak gayanya kingkong.

"Tapi rumahku jaraknya 25 kilometer dari sini. Memangnya Kak Taufan sanggup?"

 _Oh Tuhan…Bunuh saja Taufan di rawa-rawa…Bunuh…Bunuh._

.

.

Cara ketiga: Minta pin BB

"Yaya, bagi pin BBnya dong?"

Kesal, sebiji bakso yang nyaris masuk ke mulut, tak jadi disantap.

"Maaf Kak, aku aja gak inget pin BB ku berapa, gimana mau bagi-bagi."

Handphone dengan soft case pink bermotif hellokitty disambar tanpa izin si empunya.

"Udah sini biar aku invite sendiri. Nanti ku chat ya, byeee…" Dan Taufan pun menghilang setelah bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

.

.

Setelah cara ketiga lumayan berhasil, kini Taufan mulai melancarkan aksi selanjutnya.

Cara keempat. Ajak Chatt!

[ **Ping!** ]

Masih biru, status D. Artinya Yaya sedang on. Dengan sabar menunggu Yaya membaca pesannya.

Setelah statusnya berganti jadi R. Taufan menanti balasan sambil memeluk guling pororo kesukaannya.

15 menit, belum ada balasan juga. Taufan berinisiatif mengirim chatt selanjutnya.

 **[Selamat malam, Yaya. Ini Taufan. Kamu lagi apa?]**

Dan pesan itupun dibalas secepat kilat.

 **[Lagi sibuk.]**

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Taufan yang tertidur sambil menangis memeluk guling pororonya yang berharga.

.

Cara kelima. Chatt lagi!

Oke, jangan kira Taufan itu mudah menyerah. Biar dikata bandel begini, tapi Taufan itu makhluk yang paling tak kenal kata putus asa. Diabaikan sekali, chatt sekali lagi!

Jika kemarin Taufan nge-chatt pukul 8 dan Yayanya lagi sibuk, kali ini Taufan mencoba mengirim chatt pukul 9. Mungkin Yaya sudah selesai dengan kesibukannya.

 **[Ping!]**

 **[Ping!]**

 **[Ping!]**

Tak tanggung-tanggung, tiga ping dikirim sekaligus. Tapi rupanya, jumlah samasekali tak menarik perhatian gadis itu untuk segera membaca. _ya jelas atuh, chattnya aja masih centang._

Menunggu berdetik-detik, bermenit-menit, bahkan hingga berjam-jam, ralat, bahkan hingga satu jam. Taufan masih setia menanti.

 **[Iya Kak?]**

Benar kan, menunggu dengan bersabar pasti membuahkan hasil.

 **[Wah Yaya akhirnya on, abis ngapain nih?]**

 **[Abis kerjain pr buat besok.]**

Taufan pun semakin semangat ketika chattnya mendapat _fast respon._

 **[Yaya emang anak yang rajin ya. Btw udah malem nih, kok Yaya belum tidur?]**

Sedikit berbasa-basi untuk memperpanjang alur chatt, begitu pikir Taufan.

 **[Ini aku mau tidur, udah dulu, bye]**

Dan pesan selanjutnya yang Taufan kirim pun, cuma bertanda centang.

.

Belajar dari kesalahan di malam sebelumnya, Taufan kini mencoba untuk tidak terlalu agresif, yah dia hanya akan mengirimi satu pesan untuk Yaya menjelang tidur. Supaya Yaya tahu kalau Taufan itu perhatian padanya.

Maka setelah menunggu waktu hingga menunjukkan angka 10, dengan sigap Taufan segera mengirimkan chatt ke kontak Yaya.

 **[Selamat malam Yaya, pasti kamu abis ngerjain pr ya. Yaudah kalo gitu selamat istirahat ya, good night, mimpi indah.]**

Pesan chatt pun terkirim secepat Yaya membacanya. Iseng-iseng, Taufan mengirimkan kembali sebaris chatt untuk gadis pujaannya.

 **[p.s. Btw... Aku mau masuk ke mimpi kamu nih, boleh kan?…hehe]**

Belum lepas senyum lebar itu dari wajahnya, chatt balasan pun segera diterima.

 **[Maaf Kak, aku mau begadang.]**

Taufan pun menghabiskan malam dengan nangis di pojokan.

.

Malam selanjutnya, Taufan tetap tidak menyerah untuk mengirimkan chatt pada Yaya. Namun, malangnya nasib, satupun pesan chattnya tidak ada yang terkirim. Semuanya. Centang. Dan hal ini berlangsung hingga tiga hari berturut-turut.

Maka dengan segala kegigihan dan ketulusan hati, Taufan pun berinisiatif menanyakan perihal tersebut pada si pemilik kontak.

"Ya, kok kamu dari kemarin gak on terus sih? Kamu gak punya kuota? Bilang sama aku biar aku isiin."

Yaya yang sedang duduk di depan teras kelas, sembari berlatih dialog drama bersama beberapa teman-temannya pun menjawab dengan malas.

"Iya Kak, soalnya udah bosen pake hp. Aku pake pc aja, lebih bermanfaat. Ayo temen-temen, kita latihan di dalem."

Taufan lagi-lagi ditinggal sendiri dalam hamparan lautan luka dalam.

.

Baiklah, mungkin lima cara sebelumnya tidak berhasil. Tapi tidak masalah, Taufan masih punya stok cara lainnya.

Cara keenam. Ajak makan.

Siang itu tidak biasanya Taufan melihat Yaya absen dari kantin. Biasanya jam segini kan Yaya lagi asik-asiknya berburu makanan ringan nan menyehatkan bersama teman se-gengnya.

Karena Taufan cukup peka dan perhatian, dengan modal sedikit tidak tau malu, pemuda itupun langsung menghampiri Yaya di kelasnya.

"Hai Yaya, udah jam istirahat nih, kamu gak makan?"

Seperti biasa, Taufan langsung to the point.

"Eh, kak Taufan."

"Kamu gak mau ke kantin? Bareng aja yuk sama aku. Udah laper banget nih. Aku traktir deh."

Tangannya pun menarik pelan lengan Yaya, sontak si pemilik lengan menepisnya dengan segera.

"Aku lagi puasa Kak."

 _What the…_ Taufan pun cuma bisa melongo di tempat.

"Sama aku aja ke kantinnya kak Taufan. Aku juga laper banget nih. Kak Taufan mau traktir kan?"

Sirtu, gadis bertubuh gemuk yang selalu menempel dengan Yaya itu malah justru menarik Taufan dan menyeretnya menuju kantin.

Sementara Taufan hanya bisa pasrah sambil merapal doa dalam hati.

 _Oh Tuhan…selamatkan dompetku_

.

.

Cara ketujuh, ajak nonton.

Kata Gempa, cewek itu hobinya nonton, apalagi yang romantis-romantis, dan kebetulan minggu ini lagi banyak film romantis yang rilis di bioskop. Maka berbekal dua tiket gratis hasil nyolong dari dompetnya Halilintar. Dengan bangganya, Taufan menghampiri Yaya yang sedang duduk sendirian di kursi taman.

"Tumben sendirian nih." Sapa Taufan tanpa basa-basi.

Yaya hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan atensi pada buku yang dia baca.

"Lagi pengen baca novel aja."

Taufan membalas dengan manggut-manggut serta mulut membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Hmmm, by the way itu novel romantis ya?"

Tersenyum, Yaya berkata "Iya."

"Wah, Yaya suka cerita romantis rupanya."

"Begitulah."

"Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong nanti malem ada acara gak?"

Menggeleng, Yaya masih memusatkan perhatian pada sang novel, "Tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Nonton yuk. AADC2 katanya udah tayang lho, aku udah ada tiketnya yang di CGPhi malah."

Kepalang antusias, Yaya segera menutup novel di tangannya dan bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Serius nih? Kak Taufan mau traktir nonton? AADC2?"

Taufan mengangguk dengan senyum lebar.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Mau…mau! Ah itu kan film favoriteku."

 _Yess!_

Jika Yaya bisa melihatnya, maka ada tangan tak kasat mata yang meninju udara, menariknya lalu menghempas udara sekali lagi dengan siku tangannya, lalu menyanyikan lagu wajib " _We are the campion"_ dengan iringan musik khas kemenangan.

"Oke, ku jemput nanti ke rumahmu ya, boleh minta alamatmu?"

"Ah tidak usah, rumahku jauh, kita ketemu di bioskop saja. Jhaa Kak Taufan, aku masuk kelas dulu ya."

Sambil membalas lambaian tangan Yaya. Senyum lebar yang berkembang di wajah Taufan pun tak turun juga sedari tadi.

Ada gunanya juga dia mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan dari Gempa. Rupanya benar, gadis-gadis itu pasti takluk kalau diajakin nonton film romantis.

.

Tepat ketika malam tiba, Taufan sudah tidak sabar untuk kencan perdananya bersama Yaya. Kemeja biru yang sudah terpakai rapi, sedikit semprotan parfum dan gel rambut, kompak menambah kepercayaan dirinya di depan cermin.

Setelah semua dirasa sempurna, Taufan segera melangkah menuju kamar Halilintar, mengambil kunci dan meminjam motor ninja sang kakak tanpa izin.

Dasar adik kurang ajar. Sudah maling tiket, maling motor pula.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, motor merah hitam itupun sudah bertengger di halaman parkir gedung bioskop.

Berkhayal tentang Yaya yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyum manis di depan gedung. Yang ada di hadapannya kali ini sungguh jauh dari ekspektasi.

"Kalian? Sedang apa di sini?" Taufan bertanya pada kelima gadis di depannya. "Yaya mana?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Lagi ke toilet, bentar lagi juga datang." Sahut salah satu dari mereka.

"Ohya, kata Yaya, kak Taufan udah punya tiketnya ya? berarti kita tinggal masuk kan? gratis berarti kan?" Sirtu, gadis yang tempo hari menguras bekal Taufan seminggu berbicara dengan mesra di telinganya.

"Idiih, sana-sana. Tiketnya ini cuma buat-"

"Eh, kak Taufan udah dateng. Udah lama ya?"

Tampangnya pun berubah 180 derajat saat Yaya datang.

"Nggak, nggak kok, baru aja ni. Yaudah kita masuk yuk."

Taufan pun bejalan lebih dulu, di sampingnya Yaya dan teman-temannya setia mengikuti.

"Ya, ini ngomong-ngomong teman-temanmu kenapa bisa di sini?" Bisik Taufan.

Menoleh ke samping, Yaya menjawab santai seolah tidak ada hal mengejutkan yang telah dilakukannya.

"Oh ini, sengaja ku ajakin biar rame. Lagian kak Taufan kan udah punya tiketnya, jadi kenapa gak bagi-bagi sekalian ke temen-temenku gitu. Mereka juga suka AADC kok. Gapapa kan?"

Kalau Yaya sudah bertitah, maka seluruh kata-katanya bagaikan perintah yang tak pernah bisa Taufan tolak.

"Terbaiklah kau Yaya." dan Taufan pun mulai lelah.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian nonton bioskop, Taufan masih enggan menemui Yaya di sekolah. Tidak mengirim chat, bahkan tidak juga mengganggunya dengan hal-hal konyol.

Bukan, bukan karena Taufan menyerah, melainkan dia sedang menabung, rela tidak jajan hingga sebulan ke depan demi bisa membelikan sebuah boneka teddy yang cukup besar dan sekuntum bunga untuk Yaya. Bahkan Taufan sampai ikhlas puasa kuota demi mempercepat misinya.

Kalau kata Gempa, masa pedekate memang tak selamanya seindah film-film, tak semulus aspal di jalanan yang baru diperbaiki, dan tidak seharum mawar melati. Maka aksi terakhir dan yang paling pamungkas adalah…

Cara kedelapan (terakhir): Tembak langsung.

Hari itu, pukul 2 siang, Taufan sengaja menunggu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Berbekal sebuah boneka dan setangkai bunga mawar merah di belakang tubuh. Pemuda yang kerap mengenakan topi dengan memiringkannya tersebut memanggil Yaya yang baru keluar dari kelas.

"Kak Taufan…" Yaya berjalan menghampiri Taufan, "Aku kira Kak Taufan masih marah soal yang di bioskop kemarin. Aku minta maaf ya, sebenranya-"

"Yaya…" Berkata lirih, Taufan merundukkan pandangannya. "Aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu."

"Ya udah ngomong aja Kak." Taufan termangu, kata-katanya tercekat. Hilang sudah hafalannya sejak tiga malam yang lalu.

"Kok diem? Oh, kak Taufan mau minta bayaran tiket bioskop itu ya? Kakak tenang aja, nanti aku minta temen-temenku buat-"

"Tidak Tidak! lupakan saja itu, aku ikhlas kok. Aku…Aku, c-cuma mau bilang…"

Taufan masih enggan menatap hazel milik sang gadis. Matanya justru diarahkan ke sekeliling, tanpa sadar rupanya para siswa yang lain banyak yang menonton mereka dari dekat maupun kejauhan.

 _Ayo Taufan…Jika bukan sekarang? Kapanlagi?_

Memberanikan diri, Taufan mulai beraksi. Pemuda itu berlutut dengan satu kaki, sambil menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah dan memeluk boneka teddy warna pink dengan tangan kiri.

Tak heran riuh sorak sorai siswa lain pun mulai banyak bersahutan.

"Yaya, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak siswa lainnya yang kebetulan menyaksikan.

Sementara Yaya, wajah cantiknya tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah padam yang muncul di pipinya.

"Ehm…gimana ya?" Sahutnya dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Kenapa Yaya? Kamu mau jadi pacarku kan?"

Sorak sorai itupun terus terdengar tanpa henti.

"Aku…aku…"

Bagai bintang jatuh yang selalu ditunggu, Taufan menanti setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Yaya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku boleh jawab besok gak?" Taufan mengulum senyum, mungkin butuh waktu bagi Yaya untuk menerimanya. Tak apa, Taufan bisa bersabar. "Soalnya aku lagi buru-buru, jadi aku boleh jawab besok kan?"

"Baiklah, kamu mau ke mana? biar aku antarkan."

"Aku mau pulang."

"Ah itu bagus, lagipula aku harus tahu di mana calon pacarku tinggal. Ayo kita berangkat."

"Tapi rumahku jauh."

"Tak masalah. Motor kak Hali bisa ku pinjam."

"Acaranya dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Aku bisa kebut. Eh acara? Kau ada acara apa? Tidak mau mengundang calon pacar? Itung-itung kenalan sama calon mertua."

"Aku tidak bisa mengundangmu."

"Oh, yasudah tak apa. Acara apa kalau boleh tau?"

"Itu…Acara pertunanganku." Jawab Yaya dengan polosnya.

Lalu siang itu pun diakhiri dengan kehebohan karena rupa-rupanya Taufan sangat syok hingga terpaksa dirawat inap di UGD setempat.

-TAMAT-

.

.


End file.
